brinkfandomcom-20200223-history
Founders' Tower
Founders' Tower is a massive tower located in the northern Upper Ark, it is also the setting of the map used for the missions Day 23: Tower Defense (Resistance) and Day 23: Founders Keepers (Security) in the Agents of Change DLC. Like Labs, Founders' Tower is a two part map. Part one takes place in the gardens and buildings at the base of the tower with, despite the particularly complex environment, a decent number of open spaces and fire lanes. In this part, Security operatives must hack the lobby doors from an office roughly in the middle of the map. Note that despite the fact that the office overlooks a large courtyard which the Resistance must cross to reach it, Security still have to take a somewhat exposed route as well and are at a slight disadvantage for this part. If they succeed, Security soldiers must enter the large round lobby directly under the tower structure to destroy an obstruction on the elevator door. As the Resistance deployment area is directly below this point they have a decided advantage and should not have a hard time holding out unless Security make a very concerted effort. If the Resistance fail to hold off Security, the map literally moves up to part two. At the very summit of the tower, Security soldiers must fight their way through the narrow, close range, multilevel pentagonal ring around the elevator shaft to an office door which they must blow open, Following this, the engineers must remove the detonator from one side of the tower, bring it back to the other side then dispose of it at the maintanence lift near the Security deployment area. Description The revolution finally reaches the island's iconic spire and takes the battle for the Ark to dizzying heights. Security: Day 23: Founders' Keepers Primary Objectives: * Hack the Lobby Door Controls * Destroy the Elevator Obstruction * Destroy the Office Door * Remove the Detonator * Defend / Dispose of the Detonator Secondary Objectives: * Capture the Supply Command Post * Capture the Health Command Post * Construct MG Nest Resistance: Day 23: Tower Defense Primary Objectives: * Defend the Lobby Door Controls ** Remove the Hackbox * Defend the Elevator Obstruction ** Disarm the HE Charge * Defend the Office Door ** Disarm the HE Charge * Defend the Detonator * Defend the Broken Window Secondary Objectives: * Capture the Supply Command Post * Capture the Health Command Post * Construct MG Nest Background The kilometer-high skyscraper is, like most other structures in the Upper Ark, built from Arkoral. Despite being the Ark's "iconic landmark" and Brink's insignia, Founders' Tower is apparently unfinished. The Founders probably supported the construction of the Ark monetarily, hence this tower being dedicated to them. As of now it is unknown if Security has made this building their headquarters as well. Story The Security forces are told by Captain Mokoena that Chen has gone desperate and is trying to blow up Founders' Tower with a bomb. He tells them that their undercover agent in the Resistance will give further details. When the undercover agent arrives, he explains to the Security forces that the Resistance have placed a fertilizer bomb at the top level of Founders' Tower. This bomb can't be disarmed, and that the Resistance have set up multiple barricades, blocking their way. If the Security is successful, the player's Security character will throw the bomb out the window, watching it explode, while Mokoena tells the player that they just saved the Ark. Chen explains to the Resistance that they need a "beacon of hope" so that the outside world can find them, so he chose Founders' Tower as the lighthouse. He says that their undercover agent in Security will give them further details. The undercover agent tells the Resistance forces that they need to guard the detonator until it explodes, and then sheepishly tells them that he needs to escape the tower so that he can serve in future missions later. If the Resistance is successful, the top of Founders' Tower will explode into flames, and Chen will congratulate them and tell them that the world can now find them with their new lighthouse. Trivia *The Tower features as the game's emblem or logo. *Thousands of people live in the tower and its surrounding pelgos.Narration by Clinton Mokoena, in the mission briefing for Shipyard. "Thousands will die if we don't stop that missile! We have no margin for error here!" *The Tower is visible from nearly every location on the Ark. Gallery Founders' Tower 2.png|A panoramic view of the Founders' Tower. File:Founders'_Tower.png|The Founders' Tower in the Container City Walkthrough. File:Bowels-of-the-Tower.jpg|Inside the tower, as part of Agents of Change. AOC_DLC_Founders_1.jpg|Founders' Tower 1. AOC_DLC_Founders_2.jpg|Founders' Tower 2. AOC_DLC_Founders_3.jpg|Founders' Tower 3. AOC_DLC_Founders_4.jpg|Founders' Tower 4. AOC_DLC_Founders_5d.jpg|Founders' Tower 5. References Category:Locations Category:DLC Category:Missions